


Sydän nyrjähtää (kesällä olet meidän)

by Vilna



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Keith/Shiro (Voltron), M/M, Pining Lance (Voltron), Polyamory, Suomi | Finnish
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 15:32:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16558418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vilna/pseuds/Vilna
Summary: Lance ihastuu ensimmäisenä Shiroon. Keith tulee vasta sen jälkeen.





	Sydän nyrjähtää (kesällä olet meidän)

He asuvat siellä kahden makuuhuoneen asunnossa kolmistaan, Lance ja Keith ja Shiro: Lance pienimmässä huoneessa yksinään kovalla hetakalla ja Keith ja Shiro siinä isoimmassa, koska sinne mahtuu parisänky ja vielä kaiken lisäksi yöpöydätkin. Lancen huoneen seinillä on julisteita ja telkkari pienellä sohvapöydällä mutta muuta sinne ei oikeastaan mahdukaan. Ei hänellä ole mattoakaan ja pölyä kerääntyy nurkkiin kuin vaivihkaa. Imuria he eivät edes omista vaan kaikki siivotaan varsiharjalla ja pyyhitään tiukemmin piiloon katseilta, vaikka vieraita käy aniharvoin.

Lance ei usein käy siellä huoneessa, siellä Keithin ja Shiron huoneessa, koska siellä haisee ihan vähän ummehtuneelle seksille ja savulle ja on aina kylmä, koska pieni pohjoiseen viettävä ikkuna on auki ympäri vuoden.

Mutta silloin kun Lance eksyy sinne, yleensä Keith ja Shiro makaavat sylikkäin lakanoiden alla, joita ei ole vaihdettu ehkä kolmeen kuukauteen ja Keith on polttanut taas sisällä tupakkaa vaikka ei aktiivisesti sitä edes tee muuten kuin naimisen jälkeen (ja sitä Lance ajattelee ehkä vähän liikaakin). Shiron puoli huoneesta on niin siisti kun olla voi, ehkä jäänne armeijasta tai siitä, että Shiro on vanhempi kuin he, Lance ja Keith. Vanhempi ja fiksumpi, mutta silti on kestänyt Lanceakin jo kaksi ja puoli vuotta.

Lance on läheisyydenkipeä ja sulloo itsensä heidän väliinsä puoliksi alasti (ilman paitaa), valittaa pakkasta ja lämpöä ja vesisadetta tai mikä ikinä sää silloin onkaan. Siellä on hyvä pohtia miksi jatkaa hengittämistä, sen plussia ja miinuksia, kun on paha olla, siellä pienessä turvasatamassa voi miettiä ehkä salaa kuolemaakin. Silloin samalla kun Shiro silittää hänen hiuksiaan proteesikädellään ja Keithin käsi sivelee paljasta alavatsaa, mutta ei koskaan mene sen edemmäksi.

Eikä Lance mitään muuta edes odota, mutta jotenkin silti jotenkin sydän nyrjähtää, koska kun hän nukahtaa siihen lämpimään koloon, Keith suutelee Shiroa hänen ylitseen ja sivuuttaa Lancen olemassaolon.

*

Lance ihastuu ensimmäisenä Shiroon. Tämän lempeyteen, komeuteen ja pysyvyyteen. Joskus Lance huomaa katselevansa tätä salaa iltapalalla syödessään muroja, katsoo miten Shiro tekee tomuisella lattialla vatsalihasliikkeitä ja Keith ilkkuu vieressä ettei vanha mies jaksa kymmentä enempää. Ja Lancen tekee mieli sanoa, että Shiro jaksaisi tehdä vatsalihasliikkeitä niin kauan, että ehtisi nääntyä nälkään.

Shiro maksaa suurimman osan vuokrasta valtiolta saamillaan rahoilla eikä koskaan valita siitä, mutta Lance tuntee epätoivoa siitä, kun saa kerättyä rahaa juuri ja juuri 50 dollaria. Shiro on ystävällinen eikä lainkaan katkera, rakastaa Lancea mutta Keithiä enemmän ja se on hyvä niin.

Keith tulee vasta sen jälkeen, mutta se tunne tulee nopeammin kuin Shiron kanssa. Kuin joku hiton hyökyaalto se rantautuu Lancen sydämeen ja yhtäkkiä hän huomaa olevansakin rakastunut kahteen ihmiseen, jotka ovat parisuhteessa toisiensa kanssa ja sitten kaikki meneekin ihan helvetillisen huonosti.

(Molemmat heistä halailevat Lancea sohvalla, kun tuntuu pahalta. Shiro pörröttää hiuksia ja Keith tunkee jalat Lancen syliin. Kyllä he välittävät hänestäkin, Lance aina sanoo itselleen, kun näkee Shiron pitämässä Keithiä kädestä kassajonossa.)

 

Ensin on kesä, jolloin ei paljon oikeastaan naurata vaikka lämpöä riittääkin ja kun on rannalla niin mereltä päin tuulee ihanasti. Niin, että se riepottelee Lancen ylikasvaneita hiuksia ja saa kehon värisemään viileydestä. Keith ja Shiro pussailevat paidattomina rantapyyhkeillä ja Lance istuu vieressä rakentaen jotain hiekkalinnan tapaista. Hänen vielä vedestä märkiin käsiinsä tarttuu hiekanjyviä eikä mistään oikeastaan löydä simpukoita linnaan koristeeksi.

Lance vilkaisee vieressään makaavia Keithiä ja Shiroa, jonka päälle ensimmäinen on ryöminyt. Ja silloin Shiro nauraa vaikka ei naura kovinkaan usein, ei yleensä ainakaan Lancen nähden, hän on aina niin hemmetin vakava. Keith työntää kätensä Shiron uimahousuista sisään, vaikka luoja paikalla on _lapsiperheitäkin_. Silloin Lance on pakko kääntää katseensa nopeasti pois mutta silti kasvot ovat lämpimät muusta kuin auringosta.

 

(Syksyllä tapahtuu paljon asioita. 

Shiro katsoo oudosti aamupalapannukakkujen yhteydessä ennen kuin Keith pudottaa suudelman tämän niskaan ja he unohtavat jälleen Lancen läsnäolon. Seuraavana päivänä Keith katsoo vielä oudommin, melkein kysyvästi ja kulmiaan kohottaen, kun Lancen tekee mieli itkeä heidän katsoessaan surullisen romanttista elokuvaa. Lance ei uskalla katsoa kunnolla takaisin ja Keith ja Shiro alkavat nuolla uudestaan ja Lancen jalkoväliä alkaa pakottaa.

Shiro suutelee hänen otsaansa ja Keith poskea, mutta eivät puhu siitä enää jälkikäteen.)

 

Jouluna Lance menee perheensä luokse mutta tullessaan takaisin hän saa Keithin ja Shiron molemmat kapsahtamaan kaulaansa. Lance vajoaa syleilyyn, hänellä on ollut ikävä – ainahan hänellä on. Sydäntä pakottaa heidän hellyytensä, kun tietää että tällainen on aina niin kovin ohimenevää.

Radiosta soi rakkausjoululauluja ja Shiro kuulemma halusi leipoa pipareita aikaisemmin tänään ja niitä he sitten syövät sinä iltana, vaikka on jo 28. päivä joulukuuta. Keith katsoo jälleen kerran oudosti Shiron sylistä ja kyselee omituisia kysymyksiä siitä, että onko Lance löytänyt jonkun poissa ollessaan ja Lance kohottaa kulmiaan, kun Shiro työntää kasvonsa Keithin takatukkaan. Lance ehtii kuitenkin nähdä sen hymynvireen, joka Shiron kasvoille ilmestyy.

Lance vastaa että ei hänellä ole tällä hetkellä ketään kumppania ja Keith vain nyökkää tyytyväisen näköisenä ja Shiro naurahtaa hänen takanaan ennen kuin työntää kädet Keithin villapaidan alle. Lance menee hakemaan keittiön laatikon jemmasta konvehtirasian ja syö yhden kokonaisen kerroksen yksin ennen kuin tarjoaa Shirolle ja Keithille yhtäkään.

 

Uutenavuotena Lance suutelee baarissa jotakuta tuntematonta tyttöä nimeltä Stacy samalla kun Keith ja Shiro tanssivat kauempana hänestä. Se tyttö on ihan kaunis ja mukava ja antaa Lancelle puhelinnumeronsa, vaikka tietää jo valmiiksi ettei Lance aio soittaa.

Lance ei seuraavana aamuna enää muista hänen nimeään, mutta kun hän kertoo siitä tytöstä Keithille ja Shirolle, Keith on vihainen ja Shiro jotenkin surumielinen, eikä Lance tajua taas yhtään mitään mistään.

Hän juo lisää polttavan kuumaa kahvia, kun Keith sitten nousee ylös tuoliltaan tuhisten hiljaa henkensä alta Shiron seuratessa perässä. Tämä luo Lanceen tuiman katseen ihan niin kuin Lance olisi jotenkin pahoittanut heidän mielensä. Lance huutaa heidän peräänsä, että mikä nyt tuli mutta Keith huutaa takaisin että _haista vittu Lance_ , joten Lance lysähtää sohvan ääreen ja katsoo Twin Peaksia neljä tuntia putkeen.

 

Keväällä alkaa tuntua siltä, että Lancelta on mennyt jotain yli hilseen.

Keith ei puhu hänelle ollenkaan, tuijottaa vain vihaisesti Shiron kainalosta. Shiro on hänkin vähän jäykkä ja puhuu tavallista vähemmän. Lance ei tiedä yhtään mitä hän on tehnyt ja miksi yhtäkkiä hänelle ollaan vihaisia. Hän yrittää kysyä sitä ensin Keithiltä, joka vain näyttää siltä kuin ei olisi ikinä nähnyt typerämpää ihmistä kuin Lance. Shirolta seuraavaksi, hänkään ei anna paljon tietoa siitä, miksi Keith on vittumainen, mutta sen hän sanoo, että Lance taitaa olla ihan hemmetin sokea siitä mitä hänen ympärillään tapahtuu.

Lance pörröttää hiuksiaan, kun katselee Shiron ja Keithin huoneen ovea, joka on kiinni. Oven ali kuuluu musiikkia ja hiljaista puhetta, mutta Lance ei saa mistään siitä kiinni. Hän tunkee kaksi palaa leipää paahtimeen ja hyräilee itsekseen henkensä alta.

Hitto, kun hän ei tajua mistään mitään. 

 

Taas kesä.

Asunnossa on muuten hiljaista, paitsi että Shiron ja Keithin huoneesta kuuluu sängyn jousien pauketta. Lancen on pakko pysähtyä käytävälle hetkeksi aikaa kuuntelemaan, mutta hiipii sitten hiljaa pois, kun alkaa sydänalaan sattua aivan liikaa. Välillä tuntuu siltä, että Shiro ja Keith tekevät sen tahallaan. Juuri silloin kun Lance on kotona. Ihan niin kuin he tietäisivät, että Lance rakastaa heitä molempia, niin paljon että ihan se ihan särkee sydäntä kuin joku pahanlaatuinen migreeni. Mutta eiväthän he tietenkään sitä tiedä. Ei Keith ja Shiro ole kumpikaan niin julmia.

Keittiöstä poksahtaa valo ja koko huone pimenee. Lance kiroilee ääneen ja kävelee sitten laatikolle hakemaan varalamppua. Hän ei huomaa, että Keithin ja Shiron huoneen ovi avautuu ja että ne kaksi tuijottavat häntä oven suusta.

Lance nousee ylös keittiötikkaille vaihtaakseen polttimon, kun hänen lantioonsa yllättäen tartutaan. Hän katsahtaa alaspäin ja näkee, että Shiro pitää hänestä kiinni, pusertaa voimakkaat sormensa hänen paljaaseen ihoon, niin että siitä varmasti jää jälkiä. Keith seisoo kädet puuskassa edelleen oviaukolla ja katsoo tuimasti, miten Shiro nostaa Lancen alas tikkailta suoraan syliinsä.

Lance kannetaan huoneeseen kuin morsian ikään, eikä hän edes tajua rimpuilla niin hämmentynyt hän on. Hän miettii, että mitä hän tällä kertaa tehnyt – vähän hermostuttaa niin vihaiselta Keith näyttää ja katsahdettuaan ylös, hän näkee Shironkin kasvojen olevan vakavat ja tiukat.

Shiro laskee hänet sängylle ja Lance makaa siinä alushoususillaan, kun Shiro suutelee sitten Keithiä omistavan näköisesti. Keith huokaa henkensä alta ja Lancen kasvot punehtuvat mitä pidemmälle näytelmä hänen edessään kulkee.

Mitä hittoa, hän aikoo sanoa, kun Keith ja Shiro sitten irrottautuvat toisistaan. Keithin katse on terävä. Hän sanoo Lancen olevan ihan helvetinmoinen idiootti ja ennen kuin Lance ennättää edes protestoida hän kömpii sängylle ja tarttuu Lancea leuasta kiinni: suutelee sitten niin, että huulesta alkaa vuotaa vähän verta.

Lance yrittää työntää häntä pois, mutta Keith roikkuu hänen huulillaan kuin lihansyöjäkasvi. Sitten Shiro istuutuu sängylle myös ja silittää Lancen reittään myötäpäivään niin, että vilunväreet hivelevät Lancen kehoa ympäriinsä. Shiron ja Keithin sormet solmiutuvat yhteen Lancen alavatsan päällä, kun Keith lopultakin irrottautuu. Sitten on Shiron vuoro ja hän suutelee aivan eri tavalla kuin Keith. Rauhassa ja lempeästi, sillä tavalla että hengitys katkeaa täysin.

Kun he irrottautuvat toisistaan hieman vastahakoisesti, Lance katsahtaa Keithiä joka virnistää itsetyytyväisesti ennen kuin tukistaa Shiroa hiuksista ja vetää hänet lähelleen. 

Lancen kasvot punoittavat: hän todellakin on idiootti.

*

(Myöhemmin illalla hän on Shiron ja Keithin välillä taas kerran, yrittää olla harvinaisen kylmältä yöltä piilossa vaikka varpaat pilkottavatkin peiton alta. Shiro nukkuu hänen oikealla puolellaan, käsivarsi Lancen rintakehän ympärillä ja huulet niskassa puhaltamassa lämmintä ilmaa.

Keith on vatsallaan silmä suljettuina Lancen toisella puolella, vielä hereillä mutta silti jossain kaukana. Lance tuijottaa häntä ja piirtelee samalla kynnellä Keithin paljaaseen selkään kuvioita. Keith hymisee hiljaa tyytyväisyyttään. Tämän katse hapuilee Lancen oman ja siinä katseessa kiiltelee hymy.

Keith kutsuu häntä hölmöksi. Sanoo, että eikö hän tosissaan tiennyt, että Keith ja Shiro ovat olleet hänestä kiinnostuneita jo niin kauan niin näkyvällä tavalla. He luulivat että Lance ei ole kiinnostunut heistä, vaikka merkit näyttivätkin päinvastaista.

Lance vain nauraa kämmenselkäänsä, niin ettei herätä Shiroa. Tuntuu hassulle ja sille, että kaikki tämä olisi pelkkää haavekuvaa. Hän sanoo ääneen Keithille, että on niin kovin epätodennäköistä, että kaksi hänen rakastamaansa ihmistä, jotka ovat tärkeämmät hänelle kuin koko maailma, rakastaisivatkin häntä takaisin.

Keith hymähtää ja koskettaa hänen poskeaan. Valuttaa peukaloa silmien alapuolelta huulille ja suutelee sitten nopeasti. Sanoo Lancen olevan tärkeä, heille molemmille.

Se tuntuu vähän hassulta.)

 

Jonakin toisena kesänä sen jälkeen tuntuu vieläkin vähän hassulta, mutta Lance on aina ollut sopeutuvainen uusin tilanteisiin, joten Shiron suuteleminen Keithin silmien edessä on sama kuin asia kuin olisi kotona.


End file.
